


Damn Son!

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Zero are being cute in front of the team! The team will never let Zero live it down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Son!

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are from the VH1 show Hit the Floor. An Awesome show.)  
> (I am once again combining two prompts because it works out this way!)  
> (Also I am not going to lie, I hate the term bae. It means shit in Danish. I know what is is an acronym ofr, but I cannot get over the fact that it means shit in Danish.
> 
> This one is short, but interesting! Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: zero & jude being really cute in front of the team :)))  
> Prompt: Can you write something that involves Zero in uniform? Like cuddling and kisses or whatever you want? Thanks!!

“Yo, Zero. Your boo is here!” Someone called out. Zero turned around to find Jude walking into the arena. He was on the phone. Zero looked Jude over. He was wearing jeans and a tank top. Zero licked his lips and dropped wink at Jude. Jude smiled back at him. Zero whipped back around to the team. “Alright, first of all, _my boo_ , also our boss is here, which means I am taking a break so should all of you. Second, no one is allowed to refer to Jude as my boo or bae. He is not an infant and also not shit. So there’s that.”

Jude approached Zero moments after hanging up his phone. He wrapped his arms around him and put his chin on his shoulder, looking at the team. “I just wanted to come see you. Lionel is getting her nails done so I have a few free moments.” 

Zero turned in his arms. “Wifey missed you to hubby.” Zero joked as he kissed Jude lightly. The team behind them started making whooping and wooting sounds. Without breaking away from the kiss, Zero flipped them the bird, before resting his hands on Jude’s hips. Jude’s hands were on sliding up the back of Zero’s jersey as their kiss deepened. Zero pulled Jude closer as the heat between them intensified. Zero walked Jude into the hall connecting the locker rooms and the court. Once out of sight of the team. Zero began pulling at Jude’s tank.

It was Jude that pulled away first. “I don’t think I have that much time.” He joked. Zero sighed, as Jude pulled him back to the court. “We need to stay where people can see us, so we don’t go too far.” 

A pout became clear on Zero’s face, “But, babe, I wanna go too far, please?” And instantly the pout was replaced my Zero’s grinning face. 

Jude smirked leaned in and got almost completely to Zero’s mouth before he said, “No!” and turned to leave. “I have to get back to Lionel.” Now the team made noises such as, “Ohhhhhh! Burn! Rejected!” Zero rolled his eyes at the team as he followed after Jude.

“Okay, but just one more kiss, please? I need it to survive five more hours without you.” Jude smiled and pulled Zero to him by the back of his neck toward him. Kissing him fiercely. The kiss ended quickly.

Jude turned away from Zero again, “I hope that will hold you over.” And with that he was gone.

In unison the team cheered, “Damn, son!” Zero smirked as he turned back to the team, “Alright let’s get back to work!” He grabbed the ball and began practicing again, thinking to himself how much that kissed promised for later.


End file.
